novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Alba Winter
Alba Winter (neé Glacier) '''is an Elemental from Norway, the former Queen of Siferia, the wife of the late Jasper Winter and the mother of Aspen Winter. Physical description Despite her age, Alba still appears to look in her younger years. She has dark purple hair, with lighter shades, and bright hazel-orange eyes. Personality Not much of Alba's full personality is known. But, during her rule with her husband, Abla was a supportive mother and queen. She was soft and firm in raising Aspen wanting her to prove that she could be the prime ruler even without a husband. Upon her husband's death, Alba did go through change, but continued to rule her people until it was time for Aspen to assume the throne. Upon her daughter coming of age, and being announced as Queen, she would have like her to marry someone of royalty, and allowed her to pick who she wanted. She was extremely surprised when her daughter became interested in a poor young adult named Wren Snowfrost. She wasn't sure what managed to pull Apsen's attention to him. She tried to get Aspen to change her mind and marry someone who knew how to rule a kingdom, but Aspen refused. In the end, Alba let her do what she want, as she was named Queen already and could only support her. She was not very fond of Wren, and even more disliked him when his family joined him at the Royal Castle. She pretty much stayed away from the Snowfrost family, not wanting to get with them. But over time, she had to start talking to Wren as he was King. Eventually, Wren's kind nature and attitude to always wanting to help, overpowered her. Abilities As an Ice Elemental, Alba was born with the power to control ice. But, having been born to a Royal and Normal, her powers are a bit different. They are not as strong as a Royal, but still stronger than a Normal. Powers * '''Ice manipulation: '''Alba inherited the power control ice. With it, she can create and control all aspects of ice, including cold energy. She is also able to freeze objects and individuals. She is also able to control already formed ice, but it's a lot harder for her to control as it is called "wild ice". ** '''Ice aura: Like most Ice Elementals, Alba is always surrounded by an aura of cold energy which always made the area around her seem colder and sometimes lightly freeze over surfaces and objects near her. ** Ice generation: Alba can generate and project ice in the forms of attacks. ** Cryokinetic constructs: Alba can shape ice into various constructs, but only Ice Elementals can hold the constructs. ** Ice touch: Alba has power to freeze things by simply touching. But years of training and practice has given her full control over it. Skillset * Leadership * Ice hockey skills: Despite being a queen, Alba was very much into ice hockey and enjoyed it a lot as a teen. Even as an adult, she coached the local Ice Hockey team and still does to this day and the team is unbeatable. Trivia * Alba is a wintery name meaning "bright and white". * After Aspen's birth, Alba was unable to have any more children. * Alba's personality was greatly inspired by ''The Lion King ''character Sarabi. Category:Fan Characters Category:Monster High characters Category:Females Category:Elementals Category:Ice Elementals Category:Good Category:A to Z